So I Thought Oneshots
by To Seek The Truth
Summary: A collection of Oneshots based on the events of So I Thought. Some of these had no place in the story or gave me ideas for other chapters. Please enjoy ! Rated M for...misunderstandings hehe
1. It's Not What It Seems

**So I Thought Oneshots****  
>D Gray Man<br>It's Really Not What It Seems**

"_God_, Devit! I can't take this anymore!"

"C'mon Raina, just a little more."

"Ow! Dammit Devit! You're hurting me!"

"Argh! Just suck it up! I'm not hurting you that badly if you can still speak!"

"_Devit_!"

"Devi, are you being too hard on Raina?"

"Jasdero! What are you doing here?"

"Jasdero! Get Devit away from me! He's too rough!"

"Devi! Are you being rough with Raina! She's not that kind of girl! Give me a turn! Hii! I'll be gentler with her!"

"Shut up Dero! It's easier this way!"

"Like _hell_ it is Devit!"

"See? You're hurting her Devi! Back off!"

"Oh my god! I'm going to be so bruised tomorrow!"

"You heal fast! Don't complain!"

"Devi!"

"_Devit_!"

"Both of you stop ganging up on me!"

"This is unfair. You're faster than I am. You're going way too fast!"

"Imagine if Jasdero was helping me. It'd be a lot worse for you then"

"Shut up Devit, just _shut up_!"

"Devi you're bruising her up! Be gentle!"

"Shut _up_ Jasdero!"

"Devit...I don't feel so good..."

"Rain?"

"Rai!"

Devit took a step back from Raina, eyes on her. She wobbled and fell to her knees, her hand on her head. Jasdero bound a few steps closer just in time to catch her as she fainted.

"Rai! Devi you were too rough on her hiii!"

"It's not my fault she isn't trained to fight a Noah" Devit sounded careless but his eyes were full of worry. "Is she going to uh...be okay?"

"Next time let Dero have her"

"That sounds _so_ wrong"

Jasdero just sighed.

* * *

><p>I decided after a long time thinking that I would start publishing the various oneshots that I have written for So I Thought. I have a few hiding on my flash drive that would be interesting for you to read. Some were written to songs, others were just randomly written, like this one here. Hehe, this one is actually on DA too. So I'll be throwing random old Oneshots on here over the the next few days. I may write whole new ones too~ So please enjoy~<p> 


	2. There For You

**So I Thought Oneshot  
>D Gray Man<br>There For You  
><strong>

Devit looked at Raina as she sat on the bed with Jasdero, braiding his hair. They were laughing together and they looked quite happy. He could see something in her eyes though, a little sadness that she had to keep at bay, why he didn't know why. It was almost like she wanted to cry, but was forcing herself not to. He wanted to ask her, he was her best friend after all, but he was almost _afraid_ to. It was stupid. He bit his lip and walked over to where the two sat. Raina looked up at him, smiling, that sadness dulling the happiness, the perfection of that moment.

He felt like he had to do this. He had run away for her for so long, had forced Jasdero to run with him. She had always been a good friend to him and he wanted to be there for her, at least this time. He would be. He didn't have a choice; it was a pounding rhythm in his head. She didn't say anything and he didn't expect her to. She had always forced whatever was wrong out of him. He had always tried to hide it from her, but she had always made everything as good as she could. She couldn't make it perfect? Fine. She'd make it as close as she could. She cared about him, and she showed it, constantly. He cared about her but he hid it, all the time.

"Hey Jasdero, can I talk to Rain alone?" he asked. Jasdero looked at him for a moment, got up and then walked out of the room without another word. Sometimes it helped to be a twin. He didn't have to explain awkward things for Jasdero to get them.

Devit took Jasdero's spot on the bed, except he was facing Raina. He looked into her strange purple-blue eyes. The blue seemed to swirl in them, like it was dancing, and it almost made him dizzy. He shook his head, trying to snap him out of it. He did snap out of it when she took his hand. The warmth of her hand reminded him of all the times she had cared for him when something had been wrong.

"Are you alright Devit?" she asked, voice worried, sadness pushed back – for him.

"I'm fine Raina" he didn't look at her. "I'm worried about you"

"Me?" she sounded shocked.

"I haven't been the best of friends lately. I...I want to be there for you right now. I know something's wrong and I want you to talk to me" His words rushed out. He looked at her, golden eyes questioning her. She smiled lightly and pressed her free hand against his cheek.

"Silly Devit. I just know it's about the anniversary that you destroyed your village. I was just worried that you two might be sad or lonely." He looked shocked at her words. So she was still worrying about him and Jasdero?

"We don't deserve a friend as good as you" he sighed, looking down. Her hand slid to his chin and tilted his face back up.

"No, I don't deserve you guys. You two are good to me. You could have killed me, I leave my guard down with you all the time, you could still kill me, right now, but you won't, will you?" She smiled lightly.

"That...That's because Rain, I...I..." He couldn't force the words out. He couldn't even think them. Then she spoke the unthinkable words.

"I love you, too" her voice was soft and tender. "I want to be there for you too. I want to protect you and be with you. I want to be there for you because I love you too" His face flushed as she leaned in and her lips brushed his tenderly. Her lips were soft and warm. He carefully placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer. Her hands found their way around his neck and then they were tangled in his hair. His hands were around her waist, pulling her closer.

He pulled away and pressed his forehead against her. "I'm going to be there for you Rain" he whispered roughly. "Always. No matter what. I'm going to be there, forever"

* * *

><p>This was written looong time ago. Actually this was written before the actual story! The story was supposed to be a one-shot and here it is! It's based off the lyrics to There For You by Flyleaf. Its more cute than anything :3<p> 


	3. World is Mine

**So I Thought Oneshots  
>D Gray Man<br>The World Is Mine**

She stood there with Jasdero, while he watched, leaning against the tree. He watched her though, with careful eyes. He always watched her with such careful eyes. They were on the run after all, he didn't want her getting hurt. As cheerful and happy as she always was, that would be no surprise to him if she did happen to not notice a hole in the ground or something. He treated her well though.

_Don't I?_

He noticed that her hair was let down at the moment. She often tied it up, keeping it away from her face. Now it hung down and around her. It looked good, but it wasn't like he was going to get up and tell her that. She turned to look at him, a happy smile on her ever cheerful face. She hurried over to him and he pushed against the tree, taking a few steps to meet her. He always seemed to do things for her that he wouldn't do for other people.

"Devit! Look at these flowers! Aren't they beautiful! Come see them!" She shoved a single white flower into his face. She started off towards Jasdero again and he followed, giving into her beck and call, like he usually would. He always did. She turned back when she was almost there and looked at him, a smile still on her face. As annoying as it was, she looked really cute at the same time.

_Not like I'd ever say that out loud though_ he thought to himself, with a frown.

But she was important to him. He knew without a doubt he'd never leave her. He'd never have the guts or will to leave her. She was important to him and he...he liked to see her smile. He enjoyed it, even if he never said anything. He looked at the flowers that she had wanted him to see, uninterested in them, but pretending for her.

She was crouched next to them when he reached her side but she stood up next to him, almost his height. He looked over at her and she handed the flower she had picked to him. He took it from her, his fingers brushing against her's. "For you" she said. He looked at the flower for a moment before tucking it gently behind her ear.

"It looks better on you"

"Dero needs a drink. Be right back hii!" Jasdero quickly fled the scene, throwing a grin at him and he looked at Raina who had returned to looking at the wild flowers. He wanted to reach out and take her hand, tell her things that were too romantic to ever come out of _his_ mouth. He already knew how he felt about her, that he never wanted to leave her and that he loved her...but he couldn't say it to her face.

She moved away from him, going to look at other flowers probably and she tripped falling. She was so clumsy sometimes. He quickly grabbed her, helping her up. She was shaking her head as she did, probably confused on how she had tripped knowing her. She could be such a scatter brain but...

"Ugh, why do you fall down so much?" he groaned. She looked at him and smiled.

"But that's what you like about me Devit" Her innocent smile, her sweet voice, she always sounded so cheerful. So happy around him. She had a tone she used only around him. He loved to hear her voice, that tone, but he'd never say that. He let go of her, turning his face away, looking annoyed. He saw out of the corner of his eye how her face become slightly hurt.

"Stop that" He grumbled. "Just take care of yourself better dammit, don't make me take care of you all the time" He saw how her hand had reached out to take his but she recoiled as if he had hit her. He felt bad. He loved her and he was still being cruel as ever.

She paced away a few feet and he sighed. He turned to face her and he clenched his fist. "It's just...you're precious to me" He said and then he held out his hand towards her. She looked at him, lifting up her own hand to take his but hesitating and he quickly recoiled his hand, slightly insulted by her not just taking his hand. "Aren't you satisfied with it being me?" He knew he was asking a cruel question, asking if she was satisfied with it being him she fell in love with.

Her face quickly became hurt again, a bit angry too if he was right, and he looked at her with a bit of shock. "H-how can you be so mean?" she asked. He frowned then, trying to think up an excuse and one quickly came to him.

"I didn't mean it, you know I was joking" She smacked him, not hard and only in the arm. "Seriously! I was just joking!" He claimed quickly.

"It's a mean joke Devit!" He sighed and tried to change the topic quickly, rubbing the back of his head. He looked around and focused on a tree. It wasn't very big, but it was twisted and probably older than it looked.

"Do you remember when we used to play in the fields?"

"And you used to-"

"Help you climb higher into the tree than us and you'd help us up then?" He finished for her.

"You remember that?" She asked, smiling and sounding surprised. His distraction clearly worked.

"Well you remembered it too" He said with a smile. Of course he'd remember. He'd never forget a moment he had with her. He loved her, he probably had all along. He'd always be watching over her, always be with her to protect her and love her. He'd never miss a moment with her. She smiled and turned towards the flowers again, starting to head back to them, seemingly happy again. He took a step forward and grabbed her hand.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I just wanted to hold your hand for a moment, that's all" He admitted, his face turning red and she turned back to him, squeezing his hand back.

"Well don't let go okay?" She said. Her smile made him blush more and scratch the back of his head. Yes, he certainly treasured his time with her. Jasdero then suddenly appeared, jumping out of a bush he had most certainly been spying from and took he other hand. She laughed. "Don't ever let go" She whispered, squeezing his hand and only his hand. He knew she was talking to him and he looked away.

"Don't expect me to then"

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Lazy Truth here. Here is something...Devit related for you to read. I have been busy and the lack of chapters for -man that are coming out has put me on a slight writers block for it. This is something I wrote months and months ago, based on Len Kagmine's version of World Is Mine. Vocaloids have taken over my life, expect more song-based fics like this to come. Anyway, I think I'm going to go try to get inspiration back to write the next few chapters of my other story. So enjoy this until then!<p> 


End file.
